1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a module for expanding a function of an electronic device and a mobile device having the same.
2. Background of the Invention
Electronic devices can be easily carried and have one or more of functions such as supporting voice and video telephony calls, inputting and/or outputting information, storing data and the like.
As it becomes multifunctional, the portable terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Various attempts have been done for the multimedia device by hardware or software in order to implement such complicated functions. For example, a user interface environment is provided in order for users to easily and conveniently retrieve or select functions.
However, the consideration of the portability of the mobile devices causes difficulty in installing components for input and output and the like, such as various user interfaces, in the mobile devices, thereby restricting users' various requirements for use of the terminals. Therefore, a function expanding device, by which the input/output functions and the like can be expanded and users can be provided with more appropriate usage environments, may be considered.